<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come to the Edge by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510615">Come to the Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock'>NamelesslyNightlock</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veni, Vedi, Witcher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Challenges, Control, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FFF, Fae Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Magic, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Snow, Suspense, Temperature Play, Top Loki (Marvel), Touching, Witcher Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s been contracted to kill the monster haunting the forest– but he took the job with the intention of doing something else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Veni, Vedi, Witcher [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FrostIron*</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come to the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here's number three! With Witcher Tony this time, to change things up a little xD<br/><br/>Thank you to the amazing BennyBatch for solving the puzzle of anatomy ❤︎<br/><br/>Art by <b>Rabentochter</b>, fic by <b>NamelesslyNightlock</b>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Whispers in the branches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shadows moving in the corners of eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Items moving, shifting, despite confidence that it had not been touched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shivers of cold running down spines—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ice creeping through the forest, even though it was nearing the end of spring. </em>
</p><p>It was the last claim that clinched it, though Tony of course had already known from the first word where the answer to the people’s questions lay.</p><p>For the village had a monster problem– or at least, they thought that they did, for not a soul had ever even set eyes upon the creature. But they were all certain that there was… <em>something</em> in the forest, that they were under threat, that the monster needed to be <em>killed.</em> So they had sent word for a Witcher, and Tony had come to take the job.</p><p>But when he heard the rumours, it wasn’t the usual desire for battle but a different kind of excitement that burned through his veins.</p><p>He told the villagers not to worry– he told them that he would deal with the problem, that the monster wouldn’t bother them again. He was even gracious enough to set his price low… though of course, not so low as to garner suspicion. He couldn’t risk the secret being revealed, after all.</p><p>And then he was off, leaving his horse in town in favour of walking on his own two feet, letting his smooth strides carry him between the trees and deep into those dark woods.</p><p>He didn’t have to go far before he began to feel the chill that the villagers had described, cold air curling over his skin, a shiver running up his spine, and his breath escaping in a cloud of condensation. Knowing he would not need them, he pulled his swords from his back, placed them by a tree and then moved a few steps away, not wanting them – and especially the silver – anywhere near what was no doubt about to happen. Another cold breeze danced over his skin as if in approval, and Tony felt a spark of anticipation shoot downward from his belly.</p><p>“I know you’re there,” he said, his voice low—</p><p>And the reply came in a harsh whisper, the single word skittering between the trees, echoing in a ghostly call. “<em>Witcher.”</em></p><p>The sound was accompanied by creeping shadows, the darkness seeming to pull from all around him, converging where he stood. But Tony simply waited, his lips pulling into a smirk as his amber eyes fell closed—</p><p>And then a cool body slid forward to press flush along the full length of his spine, one hand sliding under his shirt to rest upon his stomach, pulling Tony back even tighter against his captor. The other hand tilted under his chin, lifting his head as cool lips pressed under his jaw.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>My</em> Witcher,” the creature whispered, his breath like ice against Tony’s throat as he grazed his sharp teeth along the soft skin there.</p><p>“Yours,” Tony groaned, already feeling a shudder of warmth despite the cold body pressed against him. He pressed back even further, grinding with his hips– and his smirk deepened when he felt a growing hardness against his ass as he did so.</p><p>A low chuckle sent a burst of vibrations across his throat, but not for long as Tony took the chance to twist his head and press his lips to the corner of the creature’s mouth, turning half way and sliding his own hand up bare, blue skin, relishing the feel of hard muscle as well as the ridges that decorated the ice fae’s skin.</p><p>“You wanted me here,” Tony said, his other hand resting over the arm still curled around his waist. “You were hardly being subtle.”</p><p>“There is no need for me to be.” Red eyes gleamed with more than just desire, but that aching want was certainly the thing Tony noticed first, and he swallowed. The fae’s lips were at his ear again, one hand stroking Tony’s stomach, the other sliding down, down– and then Tony’s eyes fluttered, his lips parted as that hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants. “None of the villagers could touch me.”</p><p>“And if a different Witcher came?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice firm despite the groan building in his throat. “<em>Loki</em>, it’s true that there aren’t many of us left, but if someone else had been closer than me—”</p><p>“Do you truly think so little of me?” Loki whispered– and as he spoke, he began to shift his hand, gently massaging Tony’s hardening cock through his leather pants and– <em>oh</em>—</p><p>The groan pulled free, Tony’s whole body shuddering for a moment, and he pushed his hips forward into Loki’s hand—</p><p>And Loki was pressing harder, his own erection hard against Tony’s ass, the hand on Tony’s stomach moving a little lower, as if it were going to join the other.</p><p>“<em>Anthony,”</em> Loki crooned. “Your answer?”</p><p>“I just… don’t want—” Tony cut off as Loki’s left hand slid under the waistband of his pants, fingers brushing the dark hairs below his stomach, his right hand still massaging Tony’s erection through his pants.</p><p>“You don’t want <em>what</em>, Anthony?” Loki asked, his voice low, and– Tony could <em>hear</em> the smirk in it.</p><p>And, uh, Tony had wanted to say that he didn’t want Loki getting hurt, but, in that moment, there was only one thought in his mind, one string of words he could force past his lips.</p><p>“Don’t want you to <em>stop,”</em> he moaned, his body going slack, fingers curling around Loki’s wrist, trying to make him press harder, move <em>faster—</em></p><p>“I swear to you, my Witcher,” Loki said, his left hand pushing <em>properly</em> inside Tony’s pants despite there not being quite enough room— “There is no danger of <em>that.”</em></p><p>Loki’s right hand suddenly shifted, and a sharp shard of ice grew over his fingers– then he flicked his wrist, and Tony nearly, <em>nearly</em> flinched as that icy <em>blade</em> sliced through the lacings on the front of his pants—</p><p>But then Loki’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and Tony knew hardly anything else. Loki’s hand was slick with a tingle of magic, and as he began to stroke over Tony’s erection Tony shuddered and threw his head back against Loki’s shoulder with a bitten off cry.</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> going to stop,” Loki echoed, his voice a low hiss as his strokes remained <em>torturously</em> slow. “I am going to take what I want from you, my <em>Witcher.</em> I will continue to stroke you, to caress you, to bring you right to the edge– until all you can feel, all you can think of is the sensations of my hand on your cock. And only then will I slow, will I bring you down from the edge– and that is when I will lie you on the ground, when I will press your body into the snow with my own, pinning you down until you can hardly move. A mighty monster slayer, rendered boneless and desperate.” </p><p>Tony didn’t try to hide his reaction this time, his breath coming in pants, his knees barely able to continue holding him up as Loki worked him into a mess with only a single hand and a few words. Though, Loki too was growing all the more aroused, possibly from his own words, possibly from the way that Tony was pushing his ass back against him, but most likely due to a combination of both.</p><p>Still, his voice remained smooth as he continued, and the sound of it had Tony yearning for <em>more,</em> for Loki to speed his strokes, to feel Loki inside him, filling him—</p><p>“When you are under me, you will <em>beg</em> for me to touch you,” Loki said, his lips coming down to brush over Tony’s throat, his thumb smoothing over the head of Tony’s cock and causing him to arch his spine, pressing even further back into Loki’s swelling erection. “But I will put my mouth on your chest, then your thighs– and then your hole, kissing you so <em>sweetly</em>, listening to you writhe<em>.</em> Only when I feel you clench around my tongue will you receive some respite, but then I will replace my mouth with my fingers, burying them deep inside you, stroking and stretching and bringing you such pleasure that you could come from that alone. But, oh, <em>Anthony…”</em> Loki’s voice was laced with the kind of danger that had Tony’s instincts screaming, the kind of lethality that had him shivering with a <em>need</em> that only grew stronger as Loki’s free hand pushed Tony’s pants down to his thighs.</p><p>“Yes, my– <em>fuck—</em>” Tony gasped, and Loki smirked against his skin, now stroking Tony’s cock and massaging his balls at the same time.</p><p>“If you come before my cock is inside you, Anthony,” Loki whispered, his voice almost <em>sweet–</em> “Then I will start all over again, using my magic to ensure that <em>none </em>of your arousal is lost.”</p><p>“Ohh<em>– Loki—” </em>it was closer to whimper than a moan this time, and Tony felt Loki’s lips curve into a hungry smile against throat.</p><p>“And you know, of course,” Loki crooned, “that fae <em>never</em> lie.”</p><p>Tony’s groan was swallowed as Loki spun him around and crashed their lips together, his strokes <em>finally </em>growing faster, just as he had promised. Tony tried to buck up into him, but the moment he did the fae removed his hand.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Loki said– then he actually <em>chuckled</em>, as if he weren’t affected by this at all, even though Tony could<em> feel </em>that Loki was just as hard and aching as he was. “You need to stay still, my Witcher. <em>I</em> am in control.”</p><p>Only when Tony had given a shaky acceptance did Loki grip his cock again, stroking harder still, and Tony cried out at the renewed build of pressure. Now that they were face to face, it was so much harder to keep himself steady, his fingers gripping the richly-coloured fur Loki wore around his shoulders, hanging on as if for dear life– but Loki kept one hand on the curve of Tony’s ass, holding him close.</p><p>And when Tony’s breath was coming in quick little gasps, when all he could see was the white of the snow that had begun to fall around them and when all he could <em>feel</em> was <em>Loki—</em></p><p>Just as he’d said he would, Loki let go of Tony’s cock and curled his hands around Tony’s hips instead, yanking him forward and slamming their groins together, claiming Tony’s lips in another dirty, desperate kiss. Tony moaned into it, his kiss sloppy, trying to grind against Loki as he searched for the friction he had lost—</p><p>“Not yet, Witcher,” Loki hissed, then he nipped at Tony’s lower lip, those sharp teeth almost drawing blood. Then he slid one hand down under Tony’s thigh before hitching up that leg for Tony to wrap it around Loki’s waist. His half-down pants made the move a little uncomfortable, but Loki wasted no time in tearing them away, his strength and magic ripping through the leather like it was nothing, his tunic quickly following. And <em>damn, </em>Tony maybe shouldn’t have found that as hot as he did, but if he wasn’t already right on the fucking edge that would have had him there alone.</p><p>Then Loki’s grip tightened further, and he lifted Tony right off his feet—</p><p>As Tony’s other leg joined the first at Loki’s waist his cock became caught between their bare chests, rubbing against Loki’s cool, ridged skin with every breath. The sound he made was as inhuman as the moan it pulled from Loki, and then they were kissing again, Loki moving against him, and one Tony’s hands moved from the fur to Loki’s hair to drag him closer, wanting everything that Loki had to give.</p><p>Tony was so lost in Loki that he only realised the fae had lowered them when he felt the bite of cold snow against his back, and his spine arched away from it, pressing more against Loki instead.</p><p>Loki chuckled as he leaned away, and Tony actually let out a <em>whine</em> at the loss. And goddamn, but Loki looked good kneeling between Tony’s legs– though he was still <em>clothed,</em> his cock clearly straining against the dark leather of his pants and his adornments of gold glittering in the moonlight. His hair fell forward past curved horns to frame his face as he leaned over Tony, his red eyes sharp as his hands ran up over Tony’s chest—</p><p>The feel of Loki’s magic burned against Tony’s skin, but it was a good kind of burn, the kind that made him feel like his whole body was aflame with want. The magic cut away the cold, made the snow feel only soft—</p><p>And then Loki’s hands dug into the snow above Tony’s shoulders as he slid up Tony’s chest, pressing Tony into the ground with all of his weight as he brought their mouths together once again, abusing Tony’s already bruised lips, rolling their hips together. Tony was gasping, every sound a pleading, broken call of Loki’s name– and then Loki moved again, teeth dragging down Tony’s throat, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Tony arched up into him as Loki’s mouth closed over a nipple, teasing and sucking for a few seconds before moving on again, moving lower, <em>lower, </em>curving his spine in an apparent effort to send as much friction over Tony’s cock as possible—</p><p>“Careful,” Loki mused, shifting a little so that Tony moaned <em>again,</em> Loki’s name escaping from his lips in amongst a flurry of curses. “Remember the rules, Anthony.”</p><p>Oh, Tony remembered, but he almost wanted to break them anyway, because feeling this <em>again</em>, drawing out this pleasure could never be a bad thing. But he knew what was going to come next, and even just the <em>knowing</em> had him panting, had him lifting his hips as if he were <em>offering</em> himself to Loki to do whatever the hell he wanted. Loki was smirking, the <em>bastard</em>, staring up at Tony like he <em>knew</em> just how hard Tony was having to fight to hold back. But Tony didn’t want to <em>wait</em>, didn’t want to start again from scratch. He wanted to feel it now, he <em>needed</em> Loki <em>now—</em></p><p>So he held on, he fought back the urge to let go, he fought against the whims of his body and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands digging into the snow as he tried to find purchase.</p><p>“Stay still now, Witcher,” Loki said, his mouth now grazing the inside of Tony’s thigh, so very close to the burning, aching throb of his cock. “Hold on tight.”</p><p>Loki lifted one of Tony’s legs and pressed another kiss to the underside of his thigh, and then he looked up with an expectant expression that Tony’s desire-addled brain did not entirely understand.</p><p>Then—</p><p>“I said <em>hold,”</em> Loki ordered, and Tony moved the moment he understood, his right hand leaving the snow and holding his leg instead, so that Loki could have better access—</p><p>And then he threw back his head with a cry as Loki’s tongue made its first swipe over his hole, slow and languid, pressed flat and teasing across the entire opening. Tony fought to stay still, but it was a losing battle– his left leg strained as he forced it more to the side to push his ass at Loki’s face but incredibly, Loki didn’t complain.</p><p>The reason why became instantly clear— Loki used both his hands to spread Tony’s cheeks even further, his long licks growing faster with the new angle until he was almost <em>lapping</em> at Tony’s hole, teasing his rim with alternate swipes of the flat of his tongue and then swirls of the tip—</p><p>Tony cried out as Loki’s tongue finally plunged inside his aching hole, curving up before pulling out to lick over the rim once again. His muscles were straining, his legs shaking, and his free hand pulled from the snow to first slide over one of Loki’s horns and then grip into his hair. Tony forced his own head up, wanting to <em>see–</em> and oh, but just the sight of it, of Loki’s head buried below Tony’s straining, reddened cock, his body splayed out over the snow beyond… well, it was <em>almost</em> the last straw.</p><p>Tony groaned Loki’s name again, and those red-black eyes looked up for moment with a spark of something deadly before he ducked down once again.</p><p>And then the sound that tore from him was almost a scream as Loki’s tongue thrust into his hole again, circling inside before pulling out and <em>then—</em></p><p>Tony was quivering, groaning, and it felt so <em>good</em> but it– it wasn’t <em>enough</em>, and he felt himself clench with a need for something <em>more</em>, something that would fill him wholly—</p><p>And then Loki was pulling away, kissing Tony’s thigh, leaving Tony open and empty and <em>whining—</em></p><p>But only until he whispered out a desperate <em>please,</em> at the sound of which Loki rubbed a thumb over Tony’s aching hole, wet with Loki’s saliva. Tony keened as he pressed into the touch, wanting to feel it <em>inside him</em>– and Loki chuckled, his lips still on the trembling skin of Tony’s leg.</p><p>“You’re so desperate,” he crooned, still circling with his thumb, still sending bursts of pleasure through Tony’s body that did nothing but make him all the more desperate for more. “So needy. You would take me dry now, wouldn’t you? You’d take anything I did to you. Anything at all.”</p><p>Tony <em>keened</em>, trying to bring his hips up, trying to just take—</p><p>“Talk to me, my Witcher,” Loki said, the hand not teasing Tony’s rim sliding up between his legs before curling around the base of Tony’s cock and stroking up just the once. “<em>Anthony.”</em></p><p>It was a struggle, but Tony managed to force a single, coherent word past his lips. “Anything.”</p><p>Loki grinned at that, his sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight—</p><p>But when he <em>finally</em> pushed the tip of a finger inside, it slid in easily, gliding through some kind of lubricant that Loki must have summoned with his magic. And <em>oh</em>, but finally feeling <em>something</em> was aching bliss, sweet torture. Loki crooked his finger and <em>twisted</em>, hitting the spot that had Tony seeing white—</p><p>But not yet, <em>not yet—</em></p><p>Loki drew his finger almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hitting that spot again and again and <em>again</em> and there was nothing Tony could do but surrender himself to it, lose himself to the pleasure. And as if he were <em>trying</em> to make Tony break the rules, Loki then leaned down to lick around Tony’s stretched rim even as he added a second finger and Tony was writhing under Loki’s ministrations, small cries escaping his lips, panting, moaning—</p><p>Loki wasn’t giving Tony a single <em>inch</em>, his movements relentless, his thrusts growing faster then– his fingers hit Tony’s prostate <em>again</em> and—</p><p>“<em>Fuck,” </em>Tony swore– “Loki, I’m– I can’t—”</p><p>And then Loki’s fingers were gone, pulling out so swiftly that Tony’s hole clenched around nothing—</p><p>Then Loki closed his hand around the base of Tony’s throbbing cock, and Tony arched up with a cry, feeling the pressure reach the very—</p><p>But… he never hit that edge, his orgasm never came. Loki’s hand remained still but pulsed with a sudden burst of <em>magic</em> and Tony felt like he was riding on the edge of wave, about to crash down but just, balancing, unable to fall, unable to <em>come.</em> He was writhing into the snow, he was gasping, panting– but slowly, slowly, with no build of further stimulation the pressure began to ebb and he felt once more like he could <em>breathe,</em> still aching and <em>needing</em> but not quite so brokenly desperate.</p><p>“My apologies,” Loki said once Tony’s eyes were open again– and oh, <em>shit</em>, but his voice wasn’t smooth anymore. He was kneeling between Tony’s legs and he sounded absolutely wrecked, as if even just the sight of Tony coming apart on his fingers and tongue was enough to bring <em>him</em> to the edge as well. “As gorgeous as you looked, and as much as I want to see you come from just my hands… I find myself… <em>impatient.” </em></p><p>“Impatient?” Tony asked, his own voice more than a little rough as he fought to string together more words than he had managed since he felt the first shiver of cold against his neck. “Oh, <em>Loki.</em> Don’t tell me that your own plan is too much for you? Don’t tell me that <em>you’re</em> going to break first?”</p><p>Loki’s lips twisted, his eyes flashing. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“It seems that I’m not coming until you’re inside me, my lover,” Tony hissed– and he finally let go of his leg to hook his foot around Loki’s back instead, drawing him closer, then reaching with his hands to place them either side of Loki’s waist. “So if you want me to fall apart, you need to fuck me now, and fuck me <em>hard.” </em></p><p>On the final word, Tony slid one hand down to press against the hard bulge in Loki’s pants– and Loki <em>snarled,</em> the sound of it more than inhuman. His bared teeth were always a reminder of just <em>what</em> Loki was, a reminder that what they were doing went against absolutely everything Tony had ever been taught—</p><p>But Tony didn’t <em>care. </em>He didn’t care that Loki was monster, just as Loki didn’t care that Tony was a Witcher– beyond the knowledge, beyond the way Loki liked to lay claim on Tony’s title, all they cared about was who they were to each other. They might not be able to see each other as often as they liked, and every meeting might be tinged with the fear of discovery, but Tony knew he wouldn’t give it up for the world, just as he knew that Loki would never, <em>ever</em> hurt him.</p><p>And so when Loki was still snarling as he leaned forward, one hand on the ground as he perfectly positioned himself so Tony could <em>finally</em> tear at the gold buckle of Loki’s belt– when those sharp teeth pressed <em>hard</em> against Tony’s throat, all Tony did was arch up into the biting touch with a heady moan.</p><p>The buckle was a complicated one but Tony had long since mastered it, and it only took a couple of twists before it was open. He hooked his fingers under the edge of Loki’s pants and then pulled them down, though only far enough to free Loki’s swollen, leaking cock and take it into his hands.</p><p>Loki threw his head back with a groan, exposing the pale blue skin of his throat.</p><p>“That’s it, Lokes,” Tony crooned, taking a firm grip before beginning to pump his hand up and then back down– and then Loki jerked his hips with a hiss, fucking into Tony’s hand. “You want this, don’t you? Just imagine how much better it’ll be when you’re inside me, when you can feel me clenching around you—” Tony gave Loki’s cock a squeeze, and grinned when Loki gasped before continuing. “When you’re thrusting into me, <em>taking</em> whatever you want, using me in whatever way you need.”</p><p>Loki’s jerked his hips again before he gave his own response, and Tony’s next words were lost to a groan as his aching hole was filled again with two of Loki’s fingers pushing in right past the second knuckle. They were slick again, and pulled out with a sound that was obscene– and then Loki shifted back a little and pushed up <em>both</em> of Tony’s legs this time, once again wrapping them around his waist so Tony’s ass was pulled high off the ground, his shoulder blades and arms pressing down into the soft snow to support his spine.</p><p>“Witcher,” Loki hissed.</p><p>“<em>Fae,” </em>Tony replied, his own smirk widening—</p><p>And then Loki finally pushed inside him and Tony felt like he was being split apart, Loki’s cock finally stretching him, <em>filling</em> him exactly as he had yearned for. Loki’s grip on Tony’s hips was tight enough to bruise, but the pain only added to the pleasure, only made Tony try to press against Loki harder.</p><p>But as he tried to lift his hips, Loki’s reasoning for choosing this position became clear– because Tony <em>couldn’t</em>. His spine was already arched, his shoulders already pushing into the snow– his muscles were straining just keeping himself still, and he could hardly move an inch.</p><p>Even to Tony’s sex addled brain it made a certain amount of sense, because Loki <em>liked</em> to be in control– but Tony would always fight him on it, would always push at him so that it was never easy. But that was the way Tony liked it best, because then Loki would be worked into a frenzy just as surely as Tony, would be pushed right to the edge of a precipice from which the fall would be explosive.</p><p>But that didn’t mean Tony didn’t <em>like</em> it when Loki came out on top, and knowing that Loki was about to fuck him with abandon, that Loki really could do what he wanted right now with Tony having very little say lest he let his hips fall and stop this entirely– knowing that all he could do was force himself to hold steady and <em>take</em> it…</p><p>It was a bliss beyond reckoning. Tony’s body was <em>singing</em> with pleasure, even as his shoulders burned from the strain.</p><p>Loki pulled out slow, so torturously slow that Tony groaned with it, and when he pushed back in he didn’t go far. Just a few inches, in and then out, so slow Tony was agonised– though as he stared up at his lover the look of concentration in those red eyes as Loki chose a new angle each time, Tony couldn’t help but think that the sight was utterly <em>gorgeous—</em></p><p>When Loki managed to thrust against Tony’s prostate, Tony well and truly saw white. Loki hissed with pleasure as Tony clenched around his cock, <em>just</em> managing to force his hips a little higher, needing that again and again and—</p><p>And Loki delivered, his thrusts <em>finally</em> speeding now that he’d found what he was looking for, thrusting into Tony at a pace that was once again utterly relentless. Tony’s cock was heavy, bouncing against his stomach with every thrust, aching with need as the cool air bit against it in contrast to the heat of Tony’s body. Every sound, every moan, every tiny, perfect <em>gasp</em> that Loki made sent a throb though Tony’s cock, a burst of heat, a rush of ecstasy, and Tony– he wasn’t going to last much longer, he was—</p><p>One of Loki’s hands slipped against Tony’s sweaty skin, his elbow hitting the snow– and they both moaned as his hips twisted to the side as a result, swivelling against Loki’s groin. Tony was so close now, so close he couldn’t keep his eyes open, no matter how much he wanted to see Loki’s face—</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then a moment later that cold hand was on Tony’s cock, the shift in temperature only making the sensations more intense as Loki stroked in tandem with every thrust, tearing Tony apart.</p><p>“Loki,” Tony pleaded, “Loki—”</p><p>“What is it that you want, Anthony?” Loki asked, his voice cracked and drained, the sound of it pulling Tony to impossibly <em>further</em> heights. “<em>Beg.”</em></p><p>“<em>Please,”</em> Tony gasped. “Loki, please, I want to come—”</p><p>“Then come,” Loki ordered. “<em>Now,</em> Anthony.”</p><p>Tony cried out as his body responded to the sound of Loki’s voice, the spell that had been denying him finally lifting and granting him ecstasy. His cock jerked in Loki’s hand and spilled white over his stomach, and it dripped down his chest as Loki continued to fuck him through his orgasm, his thrusts speeding, breaths gasping as Tony clenched around him—</p><p>And then Loki was calling Tony’s name, shuddering and shaking with an ecstasy of his own, his release charging through him and filling Tony with pure warmth.</p><p>Then they <em>both</em> collapsed down into the snow, panting hard, eyes closed. Tony didn’t try to catch his breath, nor gather his wits– he just revelled in the state of complete and utter abandon that being with Loki always left him in, enjoying the empty, worriless state that he couldn’t find anywhere else. He <em>did</em> just about manage to gather the energy to move a few inches, curling into Loki’s side and resting his head on the soft fur that <em>still</em> adorned Loki’s shoulders. Loki sighed, the sound far softer than any other he had yet made, and wrapped a comforting arm around Tony’s waist.</p><p>Tony could have stayed there <em>forever, </em>pressed against his inhuman lover, his fingers tracing raised lines over blue skin and the contours of Loki’s sculpted chest. He <em>wished</em> that he could, that he could just leave the world behind and be with Loki in <em>every</em> way.</p><p>But… Tony was a Witcher, and there were not many left. The world <em>needed</em> him, the people needed his protection, and Loki?</p><p>Well… if any human saw him, Loki would be hunted.</p><p>It was an impossible situation, but they made it work in the only way they could– which, unfortunately, meant that Tony needed to go back to the village to tell them that he had slain the monster.</p><p>But… he did not have to leave immediately. He was perfectly comfortable where he was despite the aches that were making themselves known, and as Loki pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his hair, Tony knew he that he would not be the first to move.</p><p>A Witcher and a fae, two people on the opposite edges of existence, opposite sides of a war that had been raging for as long as monsters and humans coexisted on the continent. By the laws of the world, they should hate one another, they should rip out their enemy’s throat and physically tear his heart bloody and raw.</p><p>But when they were together, the rest of the world ceased to exist– and all that mattered then was the way that their hearts beat for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony will wake up in the morning to the sun on his skin, his sword at his side, his aches healed, and the grass green beneath him– only a small patch of melting snow left behind. But he’ll smile as he pulls on the mended clothes that have been left, the memory of a whispered goodbye and a soft kiss on his mind, because he’ll know that he’ll see Loki again. Whether it’s a week, a month, or a year, nothing will have changed– they’ll still love one another just the same.<br/><br/>And, you can find the art on tumblr <a href="https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/190587829459/come-to-the-edge-with-quietlyapocalyptic-where">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>